


enough

by jiayang333



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Choking, Cousin Incest, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiayang333/pseuds/jiayang333
Summary: jon and sansa say goodbye.





	enough

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place during 7x02, because i really liked how jon choked littlefinger out, that was fucking rad. made me think about jon losing his temper, having rough sex with sansa before dragonstone as a loving goodbye. yeah, yeah, i kind of need jesus.

Jon wasted no time running up the steps and pushing open the door to his parents' old quarters without so much as a knock.

"Jon," exhaled Sansa, who was sitting at the foot of the bed, staring at an old map lain out on the sheets. She had started upon his entrance, but her face was now a cool mask.

"I thought you'd already gone," she said.

"Without saying goodbye? Never." He crossed the room in two strides, closing the door without looking back. Upon reaching Sansa, he leaned down and kissed her, hungrily.

"Jon." She let out a gasp, not expecting the warmth. She pulled him down, locking lips with him again, fingers grabbing at his coat, pushing it off his shoulders. She nipped at his bottom lip, eliciting a moan she felt rumble in his chest. Jon pulled away, for just a second, for just a couple of inches. He pressed his forehead against hers, eyes shut.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you so fucking much, it's like you're burning me up from the inside out."

Sansa reeled at his words, desperate for him, for more. "Come here," she murmured, and gave him a quick kiss. "My everything." Kiss. "My wolf." And they both laughed. "My love." She unlaced the front of his tunic and tore it off, reaching up to kiss him again as soon as possible.

Jon unknotted the front of Sansa's dress, tugging at strings and fabric fruitlessly before grumbling, "Get this off."

She pulled off the garment almost gracefully, and she was standing in front of him completely naked.

"Gods," Jon mumbled. When he dove back in for another kiss, Sansa shoved him back, and, ignoring his look of mock offense, got to her knees in front of him. She looked up, a wicked smile playing at her wet lips.

"Naughty," he said, half playfully.

"Oh, you don't even know," she replied, before untying his trousers by pulling at a string with her teeth. She tucked her fingers into the waist of the pants and pulled down unceremoniously.

“Gods, yes,” murmured the girl.

Sansa licked Jon’s cock, base to tip, and the moan that escaped Jon’s lips was the dirtiest thing Sansa had ever heard.

“You fucking tease,” he growled, and Sansa could feel his aggression. He grasped the back of her head, and nearly hesitated. “Come on, sweet girl.”

Sansa moaned at the name he gave her, pulling back and gasping for breath. Jon barely gave her a second before pulling her hair impatiently.

“Suck me, darling, I need your lips around my cock.” With that, he pushed himself towards her, and she allowed the tip of his cock past her lips. She lightly pressed forward, teasing, igniting his chest, and he could barely fucking stand it. He began to thrust into her, earning himself a squeal from Sansa. She loved it, he knew, when he took charge, and he wasn’t going to be gentle tonight. He pushed his cock into her mouth, feeling her throat contract around him, and pinning her head in place with a firm hand. Sansa was still, brave girl, taking his entire length until she finally broke away gasping for breath. Jon yanked her up and kissed her fiercely.

“You're mine, darling. Just as I'm yours,” he insisted between sloppy kisses.

“I’m yours, I’m yours,” Sansa echoed, breathless. “Jon, please. I need you.”

Jon locked an arm around Sansa’s bare waist and swept her off her feet, bringing them both to their knees on the ground before the fireplace.

“Jon, the bed’s right there,” murmured Sansa, pushing past him, but he pinned her to the ground, hands on her wrists.

“Maybe I want you here,” he said, and then bent to growl into her ear. “Maybe I want to fuck you on the ground, filthy girl.”

“Jon,” Sansa began, but gasped sharply when Jon began to kiss her neck, sucking and biting enough to hurt. “Jon, Jo-o-on…” her voice hitched, and she trailed off.

Still sucking bruises into his lover’s throat, Jon reached down to her cunt, threading past her red curls, and encircled the nub on her pretty little mound. Encouraged by a throaty moan, he rubbed Sansa’s clit, rough and hard, enjoying her sharp twitches and explicit moans.

“Please, Jon,” Sansa said, “fuck me. Hard, ple-ase!” Jon had slapped her wet cunt, earning a gasp for breath, and a quiet wail.

“So demanding, sweet girl. Never tell me what to do,” he commanded, intoxicated by her neediness, her desire for him to fill her, complete her. “Lucky for you, darling, fucking you senseless what I planned to do regardless.”

Jon pushed her knees apart, and introduced the tip of his cock to the slicked-up entrance to Sansa’s wet cunt. She tensed at the very contact, and to Jon she seemed as delirious as he feels.  
“I’m going to fuck you, darling. Hard and fast, I’m going to pound into your cunt the way I know you like it. Dirty, filthy little girl.” Sansa was writhing at his words, and he thought he could probably finish himself just watching her. But he needed to be inside of her, couldn't wait any longer. Jon thrust into Sansa, who swore, her walls contracting around his cock. Her cunt was warm and welcoming, and Jon buried his length eagerly into her until his balls were pressed up against her.

“Fuck, Jon. Please, I can take it hard.” Sansa’s voice was low, her breath coming in short gasps. Her legs, wrapped around Jon’s waist, met behind Jon’s back, and her ankles crossed, pinning him to her. He began to pull out and thrust back into her, again and again. Without rhythm or tempo, he pounded into her, rough enough for Sansa to bite down on his lower lip, hard, when he kissed her.  
Propped up on his elbow, Jon found one of his hands wrapped around Sansa’s pretty little throat. He squeezed, drunk with desire. He wasn't gentle, he didn't care about gentle anymore. He saw Littlefinger in front of him, words taunting him with his love for Sansa, smirk taunting him with the status and life he could give her. Jon pressed harder, Sansa’s face going pink.

“You're mine. Say it, I want to hear it from your lips,” he said.

“I’m yours. I’m yours, Jon Snow. My life, my love, my cunt, my heart, they're yours, all yours,” Sansa rambled, desperate for more of him. She was pushing up, towards his thrusting, arching her back to deepen Jon’s eager fucking, loving his fury, his hottest passion. Jon pressed further, kissing Sansa, tasting her and her fiery tongue. He rocked into her, struggling to maintain himself. Sansa felt herself on the edge as well.

“Jon,” she whispered, “please.” Her consent clear, Jon pushed hard and rough again, thrusting into Sansa’s cunt just enough times. His hard exterior, his tough appearances, were nothing to the vulnerable moans that followed, escalated to the hoarse exclamations of his climax. He cried out as he lost control, fucking into her, and Sansa came apart, bucking in his arms. They came together, synchronized, each crying out the other’s name. Sansa’s walls milked Jon’s throbbing cock, and he gave one final push before collapsing on top of her, hot and spent, and still inside of her.

Sansa knew they should get up, clean up, and try to pretend everything was normal. But she needed her moment, an intimate moment with Jon. Chest on chest, legs intertwined, and lips against earlobes.

“I don't want to go,” Jon whispered.

“So stay,” answered Sansa simply, and, just like every time before that one of them had urged the other to stay, it was almost, almost enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty inexperienced with smut so please leave a comment if you liked this or have any thoughts on how i can improve!


End file.
